ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Geony Vedeta
Geony Vedetă is a Romanian professional wrestler, currently working for WrestleRoMania. Career Geony wrestled his first WRM match non-PPV against The Crusher and The Silent Shooter under triple threat rules. The encounter, which also marked the wrestling debuts of his opponents, was eventually won by Crusher, but all three performers received significant praise for their efforts, the match having been dubbed a five-star classic. Vedetă made his pay-per-view debut in June at It Ain't Family Guy, facing Jack "The Showman" Johnson in a Disco Ball ladder match, which Johnson won. Geony managed his first victory the following month at Last Soul Standing, pinning current W365 World Heavyweight Champion The Death Bringer in a triple threat match also involving Raiden. The win earned him a spot in the First Round of the King of the Ring tournament in August. However, a surprise attack in the locker room by Lethal resulted in serious injuries for Vedetă, who failed to recover in time for the following pay-per-view. Upon his return, Geony remained focused on winning the WRM World Championship and wrestled to a losing effort at Uprising in the final of The Rookie Challenge against Mike "The Mistical Guitarist" Matthews and Jack Johnson, Matthews receiving a World Title opportunity as a result of his win. Comments made by Lethal backstage made Geony turn his attention on the man who had cost him his spot in King of the Ring and a match between the two was eventually set up for October's pay-per-view. Vedetă also got into a short feud with Japanese wrestler YOSHI, culminating in a non-PPV match which Geony lost by DQ. However, following the match, Geony proceeded to attack YOSHI with weapons, leaving him a bloody mess before the show was over. Later that month, Geony defeated Lethal at Retaliation in what is regarded as a Match of the Year candidate. Vedetă wrestled for the WRM title at Red November, where he faced Alex Vita, Death Bringer, Lethal and then-champion Reaper in a King of the Mountain match. Lethal went on to win the match, both pinning and forcing Geony to submit in the process. Geony then started a feud with the ultraviolent superstar Alex Vita, whom he pinned in the Red November main event. Although the manelist was defeated by Vita in an Ultraviolent Blizzard Match at X-Mas Overdose in a decisive manner, the feud will continue and a rematch is likely to occur at WRM's first 2008 pay-per-view event, Sweet Revenge. Gimmick Due to his appearance and behavior, Geony Vedetă has gained considerable notoriety throughout Romanian e-fedding. He enjoys listening to manele, a music style originating from the Balkans, very popular among the lower strata of Romanian society but often criticised for its simplicity and the conceitedness in its lyrics. His ring name is composed of a misspelling of "Johnny" and the Romanian word for "superstar". He usually wears manelist clothes or combines different types of outfits in unusual ways. He is very arrogant, often uses offensive language and also makes frequent grammar and lexical mistakes. Recently, Geony revealed his hatred towards rock music and its fans, another common characteristic among manelists. Geony is also thought to be a Roma rather than a full-blooded Romanian, but this has yet to be confirmed. Cioară Cioară is Geony's younger brother, who is working for WRM's rival promotion, W365, where he debuted in November 2007. He is much smaller than his sibling and wrestles a high-flying style, but he is also different from Geony in terms of behavior, showing appreciation towards fans and not making arrogant remarks. He is also said to appreciate art and to enjoy reading and learning new things, in spite of not being really quick-witted. His relationship with Geony is rather unclear, as Vedetă seems to be somewhat of a bully to him, yet repeatedly stating that he cares about him and that he is the only one to have always done so. In return, Cioară appears to have a lot of respect for his brother. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Full Full'' (full nelson suplex) **''Haules Baules Shukaret'' (running sitout powerbomb) **''Efectul Gutză'' (flowing DDT) **''Fără Număr'' (repeating lariats in the corner) **''Îngroapă Duşmanul'' (manele dancing sequence followed by an elbow drop) **Chokeslam **Spinebuster **Big Boot **Spear *'Entrance Music' **"Cash Cash Full Full" by Copilul de Aur & Florin Bursuc Geony Vedeta Geony Vedeta